Drunk Loving
by Ladylox123
Summary: After a drunk night of loving. Natsu if left pregnant with Laxus, Gajeel, Gray and Elfman's Children. Instead of being happy, the four of them beg for Natsu to get rid of the kids or die. Afterwards Natsu is left crying and all alone to care for himself. What will happen to Natsu and his beloved kids? Will his lovers finally accept him and the children?
1. Finding Out

I do not own fairy tail or its characters

WARNING YAOI BOY X BOY DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

WARNING YAOI Lemons

Pairings: Natsu X Gajeel/Elfman/Gray/Laxus

Do not read if you do not like

WARNING: Yaoi Lemons Mpreg Language

Drunken Eggs

After a drunken night of fun Natsu finds himself pregnant, not by one oh no Dragon slayers are special. They can carry a child from each of their lovers. Natsu is excited but his boys not so much. Gray is frozen in shock, Gajeel is happy but nervous, Elfman is proud but freaked out, and Laxus is well Laxus..

Natsu woke up in his home with a major hang over.

Natsu could remember bits and pieces, Gray's lips on his neck, kissing him as he rocked his erection inside him. He remembered the feeling of Gray cumming inside him. He remembered getting pulled away and entered by Gajeel. He knew it was Gajeel because Gajeel was talking dirty to him biting at his neck and grunting in pleasure. Natsu moaned feeling his Gajeel's seed pour inside him. Natsu could remember a small tug of war before he was pulled away from Gajeel and pulled into Elfman's lap. Elfman entered Natsu and Natsu could remember riding Elfman loving the moans from the man. Elfman came and Natsu couldn't remember how he had been removed from Elfman but he did remember getting pushed onto his hands and knees getting fucked like a bitch in heat by Laxus.

He had no idea how he got home but believed one of his guys took him back.

Natsu was a little dizzy and feeling a bit sick, but he didn't regret anything he did. Natsu got up to get cleaned up, his sore body protested this but he pressed on. He showered and got dressed. It was then Natsu noticed something odd. His stomach was slightly swollen. 'The guys must have pumped a lot of cum inside me.'

Natsu put his hand on his stomach and felt a strange pulse. Natsu gasped and then got sick running into the bathroom and he started throwing up. Natsu rinsed his mouth and gripped the sink. 'No way it can't be can it? Igneel did warn me about sex, but could I really be…' Natsu placed his hand on his stomach.

At Fairy Tail

Gray was sitting at the bar a huge grin on his face. Gajeel was pacing. "Where the hell is that Salamander he should have shown up by now?"

Elman was sitting at a table. "You don't think he's regretting last night do you?"

Laxus was sitting in his chair. "He might be regretting you weaklings but not me."

Gajeel growled. "What was that?"

"You heard me…"

As a fight broke out between the 4 males on who was a better lover to Natsu, the phone rang. Mirajane answered it. "Hello…Oh Natsu…..Uh huh…Uh huh…I see…and your sure….and the father…." Mirajane dropped the phone in shock. "Hello Mira Mira!" Mira quickly picked the phone back up. "Oh yes sorry, don't worry I'll take care of everything."

Mira hung up the phone. She turned to Ezra. She went over and started whispering. Ezra pulled out a sword. "What did you say?" Mira whispered again and Ezra summoned 3 more swords. "I'll kill them."

"Now Ezra let's wait and talk to them first, if they don't take responsibility then we kill them." Mira said with a smile. Ezra nodded. The two turned their sights on the 4 males that got their little Natsu knocked up.

Ezra threw some spears breaking up the fight. "What the hell Ezra?" Gray shouted then froze seeing the look in Ezra's and Mirajane's eyes. Elfman was shaking in his shoes. Even Gajeel and Laxus felt the grip of fear.

"So you boys had some fun with Natsu last night." Mira said with a smile, her tone meant this was a statement not a question. Elfman and Gray blushed while Laxus and Gajeel grinned. However their grins faded with a glare from Ezra. "Well what you horny asses didn't know was that certain kinds of dragon slayers are carriers and Natsu is now pregnant with a child from each of you."

The room got quiet real fast. Gray was frozen in shock. 'Natsu's pregnant with my kid, he's pregnant, pregnant, pregnant with my son.'

Elfman was filled with a sense of pride but was getting freaked out. 'Natsu is carrying my child, this could be great, but what if I'm not a good dad, what if Natsu doesn't want me to help raise our child, what if he thinks I'm not man enough? I don't know anything about raising kids.'

Gajeel was happy. 'So the salamander is carrying my child, good didn't want to breed with anyone weak. Didn't know he could be bred though guess I got a lucky break. Wait a minute what if he has a girl, I don't know how to raise a girl, oh shit I don't know how to raise a little boy either oh shit…'

Laxus looked angry but it was hard to read what he was really thinking. "Where is he?" Laxus snapped.

To be continued…

Chapter 2 preview

Laxus grabbed Natsu. "Get rid of it." Everyone in the room was quiet. "No." Natsu replied flatly. Laxus growled and started releasing lightning. "Get rid of them all, I don't want you risking your life for some kid."

Natsu glared at Laxus.

End Preview


	2. Aren't You Happy?

I do not own fairy tail or its characters

WARNING YAOI BOY X BOY DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

WARNING YAOI Lemons

Pairings: Laxus/Natsu/Gray/Gajeel/Elfman

Do not read if you do not like

WARNING: Yaoi Lemons Language

please read and review, reviews give the inspiration for more fics

Chapter 2 The warning

Laxus lead the front with the guys throwing questions at him and him ignoring them all. Laxus burst down Natsu's door, the shocked pink haired male jumped.

"Laxus I have some good news I…"

Laxus grabbed Natsu. "Get rid of it." Everyone in the room was quiet. "No." Natsu replied flatly. Laxus growled and started releasing lightning. "Get rid of them all, I don't want you risking your life for some kid."

Natsu glared at Laxus. "No…"

"What are you saying Laxus? He's pregnant with our kids…" Gray spoke.

"Shut up…."

"Laxus what do you mean risk his life?" Elfman asked.

"You idiots don't get it. The magic to allow a man to carry a child exists has existed for a long time, the reason it's not used is because the carrier only has a 40 percent chance of survival…"

The other 3 males turned white in shock and fear, they looked at Natsu who didn't have an ounce of fear showing. "And that's with one child now imagine 4…"

Laxus turned back to face Natsu with a growl. "Get rid of them…"

"No…" Natsu said covering his belly.

"Natsu maybe you should get rid of them…" Everyone turned to Gray. "I don't want to lose you for a chance at a kid…"

"Gray…" Natsu said weakly.

"Wait guys what are you thinking Natsu is a dragon slayer, he's stronger than a normal person…" Elfman said though his voice was shaking in fear.

"Being a dragon slayer means nothing, just carrying the children inside him will drain him significantly." Laxus said looking down at the ground.

Natsu saw Elfman deflate, he wouldn't say it, but Natsu knew he was on Laxus's side. "Gajeel?"

"You are the strongest male I have ever met, a perfect mate for me…I don't wanna lose you over some kid…"

Natsu felt tears fall from his eyes. "Get out…" He whispered.

"What?" The males asked.

"GET OUT!" Natsu yelled tears flowing down his cheeks. He picked up his couch and threw it. "All of you out get out I don't need you, if you don't want these kids then you can't have me…"

The guys were thrown out Gajeel the last getting hit with a table and shot out of the house. Natsu slammed the door shut and fell back against it. He slid down the door and cried into his arms.

Laxus growled, glaring at the closed door. "Damn it why does he have to be like that, is he really willing to risk his life…"

"Natsu wants a family, he's always wanted one…"

"I think we were wrong…" Elfman spoke. Laxus grabbed him and held him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't be a fucking fool…" Laxus snarled. "He's going to kill himself…"

"Yes but Laxus does he have a better chance with us with him, to support him, or all by himself…?" Gray said with a frown. Laxus dropped Elfman.

"I won't let him risk his life you do as you please, but when he dies I will kill every last one of you for his death…"

Laxus left so no one could see the tears, there was a fear inside Laxus, his lover could die and there was almost nothing he could do…

Natsu crawled into bed, one hand over his chest the other rubbing his belly. 'Why I thought they would be so happy? It's ok they will come around… I hope.'

Natsu fell asleep alone and the guys went off to find a way to save Natsu's life.

End Chap 2

Preview for chap 3

Natsu enters the guild and Elfman runs up to him. "Natsu I wish to apologize. It was not manly of me to abandon you like I did I wish to support you anyway I can…"

"You mean it Elfman…?"

"Yes…"

End Preview


	3. Manliness Above Fear

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Mpreg

Pairing: Natsu/Elfman

Do not read if you do not like

Drunken Eggs

Days passed from that night and Natsu had not left his house.

Elfman searched book through book trying to find anything about male mating, not only was it making his head hurt it was hopeless. The magic to cause the condition was forbidden because of all the dangerous effects it has, so any guild or magic library wouldn't have any helpful info on it, and it wasn't like he could ask a dark guild for help.

"Damn it isn't there anything we can do…" Elfman spoke aloud. "Elfman…" He turned to see his sister. "Mirajane…" He spoke and looked away from her. "Laxus told me about the dangers Natsu is facing…"

Elfman fought back the tears that threatened to spill. "There's nothing I can do, there's nothing in these damn books that can help…" He swept the books off the table. "I love him so much, how can I sit by and watch him die just for something I caused…"

"Then don't sit by, Natsu is strong, but he'll need all of your support to make it through this, have faith in Natsu…" Mira said patting him on the shoulder. "Putting extra stress on him won't help, don't let him do this alone…"

Elfman left the room and went to Natsu's house. He knocked on the door and waited. The door cracked open and Natsu peered out, once seeing it was Elfman he slammed the door and locked it. Elfman proceeded to bang on the door. "Come on Natsu open up please…"

"No!" Natsu shouted inside. Elfman growled. "Natsu I can bust this door down you know I can…"

"Try it and I'll burn your ass…" Natsu shouted back. "Natsu please I don't want to leave you alone with this, please let me in…"

"You mean it…?" The voice was softer now. "Yes I mean it please let me in…" Elfman pleaded.

He could here door locks opening and the door opened. Elfman's heart sank at what he saw. Natsu's skin had gotten paler and the once fiery eyes had weakened. It also appeared Natsu had been crying a lot and not been sleeping well. "Oh Natsu…" He embraced the salamander and hugged him close. "Elfman I feel so weak I can't…" Natsu closed his eyes and Elfman's eyes widened. "Natsu Natsu Natsu!"

Elfman jolted awake. He looked around he was still in the guild library. "I must have fallen asleep, I can't let Natsu end up like that…" He headed up towards the main room of the guild.

Natsu enters the guild his body was not as Elfman had dreamed. His belly was swollen with the kids, and his skin had a light glow about it. Elfman runs up to him. "Natsu I wish to apologize. It was not manly of me to abandon you like I did I wish to support you anyway I can…"

"You mean it Elfman…?" He said staring at the muscle man in shock.

"Yes…" Elfman said and embraced the pink haired male. "I'm sorry I acted poorly, I'm sorry if I made you feel alone, I don't deserve you or our child, but if you'll forgive me I'd like to be with you…"

"Elfman you dummy I forgive you…" Natsu hugged Elfman back, and Mira smiled at them. 'That's nice, for a second I was worried I'd have to kill Elfman for hurting Natsu, glad things worked out so far…' Mira held a happy smile on her face. Mira had already packed Elfman's things fully intending to throw him out if he abandoned Natsu but now he can move in with Natsu with ease.

Gray watched the interaction with Natsu with both anger and jealousy. 'That traitor we had to stand together on this, how can you be willing to risk Natsu's life…'

To be continued…

Preview for Chap 4 Cold and Colder

Gray deals with the struggle of losing Natsu, as Elfman moves in with Natsu. Gajeel is missing and Ezra gives Gray a piece of her mind.

End preview


	4. Cold And Colder

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Mpreg

Pairing: Natsu/Elfman/Gray

Do not read if you do not like

Drunken Eggs

Chap 4 Cold and Colder

Mira decided to help them get a new place Natsu was going to need it for when the babies came. She got him and Elfman a nice little apartment 3 bedrooms 2 baths a good sized living room and a small kitchen. The place was decent in price and Elfman and Natsu had some savings they could use for rent.

Natsu was sitting on his couch rubbing his pregnant belly as Elfman carried in his stuff. He pushed his and Natsu's beds together. He brought in weights and more weights and they joined Natsu's work out corner. Elfman brought in clothes but didn't bother unpack them. Elfman carried in furniture and refused to let Natsu help, putting weight on the stomach would be bad for the babies.

Elfman worked up quite a sweat when he was finished. Happy flew around the new place loving the new digs. Natsu brought Elfman some lemonade, Elfman blushed and took the glass from the pink haired male. Natsu leaned in for a kiss. "Wait Natsu I'm really sweaty." Elfman said his cheeks getting even redder. Natsu kissed him ignoring the words. "I know you smell really strong and manly I like it." Natsu said and licked the male's cheek, steam shot out of Elfman's nose he scooped Natsu up bridal style making the male chuckle. Elfman carried him into the house and slammed the door shut.

Gray glared at the door the surrounding area around him began to freeze around him in his fury. "I can't believe that greedy bastard! Does he realize what he's doing that he's putting Natsu's life at risk?" Gray growled he didn't realize he was stark naked surrounded by ice. "Gray a would like a word with you." Gray's aura was suppressed by Ezra's darker one. Gray gulped as he was dragged away from Natsu's new home.

Ezra forced Gray into some tight briefs and was thrown into a storage room at fairy tail. "Gray I have known you a long time. I have seen you do a lot of stupid things in your time but leaving Natsu and your unborn child is by far the stupidest most unforgivable thing I have seen you do." Ezra yelled her magical energy making swords appear aimed at Gray.

"But Natsu will die if he has the kids! I don't want Natsu to die." Gray said tears threatening to spill. "There is only a chance Natsu will not survive this, and if he does do you think he won't remember you guys abandoning him in his time of need." Ezra said and threw three swords at Gray's body one nearly hitting the male's crotch. "What's more important to you Gray? Natsu is not giving up on this chance to have a family."

Gray thought about it. He thought of Natsu holding his son or daughter, he thought of holding Natsu close as they rocked their child to sleep, he thought of teaching his son ice magic, going on a mission as a family crushing anyone that tried to hurt Natsu or his child. The thought of not having that with Natsu made him feel cold so cold he shivered in disgust with himself. 'Natsu needs me now I have to believe he will be ok.'

The Ice wizard left Fairy Tail and ran to Natsu's new home. Gajeel saw him running to it and frowned. 'Those idiots don't realize what they are doing but I do.' Gajeel left the town but couldn't stop himself from looking back. 'Tch…I have to do this…' He thought and left.

Gray knocked on the door and blushed when Natsu opened the door wearing nothing but a white robe that was a bit big on him. "Gray what are you doing here?"

"Natsu I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you I was dumb and deserved to get hit by you for being so stupid but I can't leave you and our child. I want to be here for you now and when you give birth I want us to be a family." Gray said taking Natsu's hands in his. "Please take me back Natsu I love you so much." Natsu smiled at him and socked him right in the jaw Gray fell back on his ass. "Come on in Gray welcome home." Natsu said and Gray quickly followed after him.

To be continued…

Next chapter has a lemon and Laxus returns to the scene with a fury


	5. Trio Of Lovers

Elfman welcomed Gray back, and was happy he made the right decision. Natsu hugged them both, and the two felt he was very warm. "I'm hot!" Natsu whined and his body began to tingle.

"Let's get you to bed love." Elfman said and he scooped Natsu up bridal style. Gray walked next to them and brushed Natsu's pink locks with his hand, Natsu was very warm. They came to the bed and they set Natsu down. "I'll go make some ice for him."

"I'll help." Elfman said and went over to Gray.

Natsu whined at the loss of his lovers. He peeled off his scarf and vest and removed his pants. Natsu's hard cock sprang up and dripped pre cum on his swollen belly. Natsu wrapped a hand around his arousal and pumped it slowly.

This hot little scene went unnoticed by the males.

"You don't think Natsu feeling bad because of the pregnancy?" Elfman said as Gray made some ice, Elfman crushed it into smaller pieces.

"Don't say that we've made our choice we are going to see Natsu through till the end." Gray said.

"You're right." Elfman said and he put the ice into an ice pack. The two turned and saw Natsu writhing in pleasure on the bed, they dropped the ice pack and felt their arousals push at the fabric of their pants.

"Guys I need you!" Natsu moaned and raised his hips, Natsu had his pre cum slicked fingers working at his hole.

"Natsu are you sure your ok?" Gray said licking his lips, and Elfman gulped.

"I'm fine except I'm painfully hot and horny and I need you both now!" Natsu growled, and pumped his cock faster. They needed no more incentive they stripped off their clothing, and joined Natsu in his new huge bed. Elfman took the crushed ice he rubbed the ice against Natsu's tight puckered hole. Natsu let out a high pitched moan and his mates chuckled. Gray grabbed some ice and ran to pieces over Natsu's nipples. "Fuck Gray Elfman!"

"Such language! You best watch your mouth when our kids are born." Gray said and he got another ice piece and ran it over Natsu's dick. "Ahhhh!" Natsu moaned in pleasure.

"Let's punish him a little!" Elfman said and he began to push pieces of ice into Natsu's ass, as he did this he'd swipe Natsu's full balls with his tongue.

"Good idea!" Gray leaned down and ran his tongue around his nipple and rubbed an ice cube over the other. Natsu moaned helplessly as his lover teased him.

"Gray Elfman please forgive me I need you!" Natsu moaned.

"As you wish love." Elfman said and he got a bottle of lube he had brought with him. He poured a generous amount onto his cock and spread it evenly. He positioned his cock at Natsu's wet hole and he buried his cock in one thrust. Elfman moaned as Natsu's tight heat pulsed around his thick cock. Natsu moaned heatedly and an expression of pure joy came onto Natsu's face. "So tight!" Elfman moaned and clung to Natsu's hips.

"Oh wow!" Gray moaned and he reached down and pumped his cock at the sight. Natsu turned his attention to Gray's cock and he reached out and went under to caress Gray's balls.

"Gray let me taste you, and Elfman please move!" Natsu panted out, his hungry gaze made Gray shiver. He brought his leaking member down and Natsu licked his lips. Natsu took Gray's cock into his mouth and sucked and licked each delicious inch as it sank deep into Natsu's mouth.

Elfman took this time to move, he pulled his thick cock all the way back to the tip, and thrust it back in, his balls spanked Natsu's ass with the thrust. Natsu moaned around Gray's cock sending intense waves of pleasure through his manhood. "Oh fuck Natsu!"

"Haha you got a dirty mouth to Gray." Gray blushed at Elfman's words.

"Shut up you'd swear to ohhh yeah! If you had him moaning around your cock!" Gray moaned.

Elfman chuckled and started thrusting his cock deep into Natsu's ass, his cock brushed Natsu's sweet spot and Natsu moaned around Gray's cock and his inner muscles tightened around Elfman's cock. "Oh Fuck!" Elfman moaned and his whole body shook in pleasure as Natsu spasmed around his cock.

"Our kid may get a mouth of a sailor but with his mother's beauty it will balance out." Gray panted out and stroked Natsu's pink locks. Elfman wanted to lean down and kiss Natsu's neck, but he didn't want to risk putting pressure on Natsu's belly.

Elfman continued to thrust into Natsu's body and Natsu in turn bobbed his head over Gray's cock. "Gonna Cum!" Gray moaned.

"Me TO!" Elfman moaned and the two came hard, Gray flooding Natsu's mouth and the hungry dragon slayer slurped down all of his seed, Elfman gave one final thrust and poured his pent up cum deep into Natsu's body. Feeling the two cum inside him, gave Natsu the pleasure he needed to find his own release, his cock twitched before firing 5 spurts of cum all over his swollen belly.

Elfman and Gray pulled their softening cocks from Natsu, the two lay beside Natsu each putting an arm around the slayer. "How are you feeling love?" Gray asked nuzzling his neck.

"Better, I'm glad you both are here with me." Natsu said and relaxed into their embrace.

"We are here for you, we promise." Elfman said and kissed Natsu's head.

"Yep, but I'm gonna get a chance at your ass next time." Gray said.

Natsu chuckled and his eyes began to haze. "I'd like that." Natsu said before drifting off to sleep. Gray and Elfman soon joined him in a deep slumber. In their sleep their magic seeped into Natsu's body feeding his starved body with magic his young were taking from him. Natsu's overheating was a side effect of their feeding on his magic.

Elsewhere…

At Laxus's home there was an intense storm overhead. He felt Natsu's suffering and knew what it was from. He started wrecking his furniture in rage. "Those bastards do they realize what they're doing, they are delaying the inevitable! I'll teach those two a lesson and get Natsu to come to his senses." Laxus was far from understanding, they were putting Natsu's life in danger and he couldn't stand for it.

Laxus whipped up a powerful storm, his emotions going wild in anger. Even while thunder boomed overhead the three slept peacefully unaware of the lightning dragon slayer's rage.

To be continued….


End file.
